


Bonnie and Clyde (LAST CHAPTER EDITED + ANNOUNCMENT OF SEQUEL)

by gominsoo



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, F/M, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gominsoo/pseuds/gominsoo
Summary: What happends when the betrayer gets betrayed?





	1. Chapter 1

You had never agreed to this, but here you were, again, in the middle of this mess you took part in for almost two years already. It wasn't that you were here voluntary nor involuntary; it just had happened unconsciously and when the times weren't as serious as right now he'd always tease you about how you stayed despite all the hardship due to your love for him. He was most probably right.  
He always told you not to be biased when it comes to taking care of him and his fellow gang members. You were supposed to help those who needed it the most; the ones who were either already unconscious or barely standing on their own, bleeding heavily. Yet looking at the way he was stumbling over to you, not necessarily towards you but towards your direction since you were near the exit, there was no way you would start moving and walk past him to check on an unconscious Hongseob or Kisu who was clutching the side of his stomach. All that mattered was your boyfriend bleeding from his head, breathing heavily as every step seemed to be an ordeal of its own, looking paler than ever and you swore to whatever was up there in heaven you would slap him this time for not listening to you if he wouldn't be that injured. You had predicted this. From the first message on it didn't look like the other gang was up for a fair trade. It had turned out to be a trap and you had been right about it, same as Jeonguk who had been the only member to join your opinion about it. _Something seems fishy_ , he had said yesterday, _they're too complying._ At the end of the day the leader of a gang decided what they were going to do - and that was still your stupid boyfriend, not Jeonguk who had had the right sense this time.  
The second Jinhong noticed you a few meters in front of him there was a faint smirk hushing over his lips quickly before the pain and exhaustion pulled him onto his knees, your steps quickening to hurry to his side. As you crouched down in front of him and took his chin into one hand to make him look up to you, you were able to see his wounds more clearly. The blood that streamed down on his left side came from a wound on top of his head, there was a cut - seemingly from a knife, judging on how clean it was - straight across his right cheek and his lip was busted.  
"Hongseob...", he mumbled as his slightly opened brown eyes met with yours. You quickly nodded at him. You should check on Hongseob first, yes, but your boyfriend was injured and practically laying in your arms, all traces of the strong and charismatic leader gone. Your heart was swelling up in your chest due to worry and fear. What were you supposed to do in such a situation? _Stay rational. Don't be biased towards me_., Jinhong would chirp in if he could form more than just a word or two right now.  
It wasn't like you hadn't been in this situation before as stated at the beginning. It was just rare that Jinhong was that injured it made your thoughts run back and forth. There were more reason to him being leader than just his handsome face. He was one of the best fighters and most experienced members. Him, Jeonguk and Kisu were usually the members with the least amount of damage and bruises, but it seemed that this particular trap had been way worse than those from before. Traps weren't an uncommon thing when it came to the gang business, especially when it was about money, great guns and drugs. Therefore it had become harder and harder to distinguish real deals and traps from each other. Your intuition had often saved their ass as Jinhong valued your opinion. Today was different and one of Jinhong's bad characteristics made him and the others pay. What you hated about him was the fact that he would become greedy from time to time if gangs would provide the right things in the amount that he wanted.  
_"Something's fishy", Jeonguk added, "They're too complying." Jinhong on the other side kept on grinning onto the last text message on his phone. They offered them 15.000 Dollars and three weapons for just some kilogram from their drug stash. Since drugs had been their main business in the past and Jinhong wanted to slowly shift them to weapons he was more than willing to get rid of a few kilogram for way too much money and weapons. Instead of questioning the text message like you and Jeonguk did, asking why they would give them so much money and such great weapons, all that Jinhong was seeing was the precious money and the guns already in his hands. He didn't even listen or consider your opinion anymore as Hongseob, Changsun and him got almost too excited about their trade._  
_For a quick second you and Kisu made eye contact as you left Jinhong's side without a further word. There was always something in Kisu's gaze that you simply could not read. You had grown fond of all of Jinhong's 6 friends. From the funny and clumsy Cory, to mysterious Kisu, judging and silent Jeonguk, kind Hui, sunshine Changsun and Jinhong's best friend Hongseob. You had gotten close with them too, yet Kisu always seemed a step ahead of you. Sometimes when he seemingly felt like it he even teased you about how he could perfectly read you and how you couldn't read him the slightest. It was seriously frustrating you for the past two years, but instead of focusing on it and the possible trap you went back to cooking a little something for dinner before heading home._  
"They took everything with them!", Kisu exclaimed angrily which made you look up from Jinhong's face. The second oldest angrily shook two empty bags in one hand while holding his right, injured side with the other. The promised 15.000 Dollar and the guns from the green and their drugs from the orange bag. It was all gone.  
Both Jeonguk and Cory got up within a second and followed your motion, looking over to Kisu with widened eyes. "Fuck.", it escaped under Jeonguk's breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair, a habit that always occurred when he was trying to think of a solution, "I told you something seemed fishy!", he added and kicked something invisible with his foot which only made dust rise up slightly. Meanwhile both Cory and Changsun were trying to shake Hongseob awake as Hui was walking over to you. Out of everyone he had always seemed the most kind and gentle one to you. Not even just to you in particular, but to all of his members, too. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had been the only one who had been interested to learn some things from you and your job, like how to stop bleedings or how to disinfect a wound since your job as nurse had taught you all that and many more things. The others were always being stitched up by you yet Hui was the one who would ask you to show him how to do it and even performed it on himself. You kind of found it adorable whenever he would get angry at himself for not succeeding at first try, but within the span of the last two years he had gotten better and better with each fight and trap passing. Sometimes the other boys were inspired by his hard-working and curious nature and got little sparks of curiosity in themselves, too, but truth be told: Hui was the only who got it right whenever you advised him on how to fix or bandage a wound correctly.  
"You should check on Hongseob...", Hui suggested as he kneeled down behind Jinhong and looked at him quickly before looking at you. His eyes were filled with worry and as you were thinking back to the time were you had taught Hui on how to quickly scan if someone was seriously injured or not you thought that maybe he had used _that_ certain knowledge on the youngest just now.  
"I'll take care of him.", Hui reassured you as your eyes went back to Jinhong. You were still in between worrying about him or simply slapping him. If he had listened to you he wouldn't be in this situation now and you wouldn't have to worry yourself to death. You simply nodded at Hui as he put Jinhong's head out of your grip and slowly into his lab to not injure him further. At the sudden movement said one slightly opened his eyes again so you carefully brushed over his bruised cheek so he wouldn't panic. For some reason he always did whenever you weren't around him yet when you teased him about it he kept on denying it, saying you were both old enough to function apart from each other. He kept a cool facade for his leader-being, but you knew in his heart he wasn't like that and that is what you loved him for. He wanted to be this super cool and independent guy, but he just wasn't made for this. Kisu and Jeonguk were like that, but not actual soft-hearted Jinhong who cried when you had decided you would not leave him after discovering the whole gang side about him. It had been an accident actually and he had wanted to keep it from you as he was afraid you would leave him. You had thought about it for a few days, but your heart had agreed to joining them from the second you had heard about them.  
"I'll be right back.", you reassured him and Jinhong closed his eyes again.

The sudden coldness that spread next to you and over your limbs was what had woken you up from your deep slumber and you began to panic as you were able to stretch out your limbs freely, right and left. Sitting up quickly you scanned the small and barely lit bedroom. Jinhong was gone.  
You practically stormed out of the room and through the corridor yet halted in front of the door that led to the kitchen as you could hear voices coming out of it. Two people were yelling at each other.  
You took the round doorknob into your hands and twisted it as slowly as possible to create as less sound as managable. You had created a small gap and could clearly distinguish the two voices. It were Kisu and Jinhong who were fighting with each other. You leaned against the wall that was right next to the door and rubbed your tired eyes with your hands. Kisu and Jinhong were something interesting to look at and it wasn't uncommon at all for them to fight. Kisu was one of the people closest to Jinhong yet they disagreed with each other a lot, mainly because Kisu was far more mature than Jinhong and seemed to think about the whole gang business in another kind of way. Sometimes you thought that in certain aspects Kisu was more fit in being the leader than Jinhong, but you would never say that to your boyfriend. He was proud of being the leader and you could never hurt him like that. He did his job pretty good, if he wouldn't be so stubborn and listen to the others more often. He had to improve and that was exactly what him and Kisu were fighting about.  
"And then what?!", Kisu yelled and you heard how he slammed his fist onto something, most probably their table, "You heard her.", he lowered his voice again slightly, but the raging boom behind his words was still there and it stung you as if Kisu would be blaming you, "Hongseob almost died today! He has a fcking concussion, Jinhong. And I blame that on you and not the other gang."  
You bit down onto your lip as you silently agreed with Kisu. It was Jinhong's fault. Just because he was your boyfriend you wouldn't sugarcoat it. He hadn't listened to any of their words, yet the way Kisu was trying to teach him about his mistake was more than harsh. It was hurtful. You wanted to barge in, but you felt like you weren't supposed to. This was something between the two of them, between two gang members. You were officially one of them, but all you really did was stitch them up, cook for them whenever you felt like it and you had once fired a gun within the last two years. Truthfully speaking you wouldn't really call yourself a gang member, you had just convinced Jinhong to join so you would be able to take care of him and his friends. You loved taking care of people, that's why you had chosen to become a nurse.  
"We couldn't know that they were bullshitting us!", Jinhong yelled back and you could hear by the way how hoarse his voice was that they hadn't been just talking for only five minutes, "I hadn't planned to get you guys this hurt.", he added and you had to cover your mouth with both hands so you wouldn't say anything. There was hurt in his voice. For once he was truly sorry for messing up. Was he finally maturing a little when it came to the gang business and learning from his mistakes?  
"I don't doubt that for a second, Jinhong.", Kisu had now calmed down a little, "I just wish you would put more value on our opinions when it comes to these things. It's about all of us and I think we should have a say in it. Instead you only saw the money and didn't care about what would happen to us, especially to the weakest members."  
For a few seconds there was no sound coming out of the kitchen as Jinhong seemed to be thinking about the words from his older friend while you unknowingly nodded at Kisu's words. It was everything you had said to Jinhong earlier as you had gotten back to the hideout. Jinhong was either fed up from hearing the same lecture twice or he was slowly thinking about it, because when you had talked to him he had only reassured you that he would take better care and had kissed you - and he knew that this would make all your anger die down and not be able to think back to it. With Kisu, of course, that was different and despite your and Kisu's relationship being so indescribable you were thanking him.  
"I'm sorry.", you heard Jinhong say and you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. _Sorry_ was something that seemed non-existened in Jinhong's vocabulary. It wasn't that he had never been sorry or hadn't felt guilty before, it was just that he had never verbally expressed it, not even when you two had fought with each other. Maybe today's events and words were really moving him. After all Hongseob was his best friend and he had never been that injured before; nobody of them had.  
"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again.", Kisu answered and you heard the squeaking of a chair as it was being pushed over the floor. You didn't know where to hide if one of them was going to leave through the door that was next to you and you most certainly didn't want to be found by Kisu. To your luck though you heard the other door of the kitchen being shut just seconds later and before you had to try to figure out who had left the kitchen you heard Jinhong sigh. Without another thought you went into the kitchen to which said one had flinched in surprise as you had greeted him with a simply _Hey_. A second later he relaxed and stretched out both of his arms for you. You walked over to him and took his hands as he pulled you onto his lap, bringing your faces onto the same height. It was an unusual feeling thinking about the height difference you two shared. He was way too tall for you, but you liked it. You always felt protected and calm because of him.  
"How much did you hear?", he asked as he brushed some lose hairs behind your ear. For a second you wanted to lie to him and deny hearing anything of their conversation, but he most probably could read it in the way you looked at him. When he was sad, you were sad, too. When he was hurt, you were hurt, too.  
"A little", you decided, "enough.", you quickly added and Jinhong lightly chuckled at you.  
"Kisu only means well.", Jinhong explained as he went back to grabbing your hands, playing with your fingers and you were wondering what he was thinking about. Whenever he was tense he would try to calm himself by grabbing your hands.  
"I know he does. I just don't think yelling at someone is the way to teach them.", you said truthfully. Kisu had been more than right with his choice of wording, but he could've said it without having to yell at him. Kisu could be very emotion driven, too, you noticed. Jinhong on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders. He was used to it already.  
"What's done is done Hong and you can only try and change for the better. It's no use to self-pity yourself now or to be too sad about it."  
Jinhong now looked up from your hands and had already opened his mouth to say something when he closed it again. He was really thinking about his words.  
"I blame myself for Hongseob. That shouldn't have happened...", he stated lowly and looked back onto your hands again, "yet I will try and change myself."  
You smiled at him lightly, hoping that he really meant it this time. He had often promised to change himself, but had went back to his old behavior. Maybe the incident with his best friend had strung something deeply inside of him.  
"I really hope you're not just-" He already knew what you were going to say and interrupted you, "No no no. This time I mean it. Really. I have to become a better leader from now on."  
Your smile grew a little as you nodded at him. Your heart trusted him and you fell for him once more as he brought one of your hands up to his mouth and kissed it, then doing the same with the other one, shooting you a small smile. You would go through this change with him.

"Just _you and I_."  
You halted in your actions for a second, but then simply proceeded in toweling down the wet plate in your hand. Kisu had to be joking.  
"Admit that you had once thought about it, too.", he added. Acting cocky was something that Kisu was good at it, to be fair, but how in the world would he even get close to the thought that you would ever leave Jinhong behind? You had had multiple relationships before, especially the last abusive one. Jinhong had freed you from it and you were sure that you could call the feelings you had for him love. Why would you throw that away just so you could have an easier and safer lifestyle? You felt safe enough with him by your side. It was just odd to you how Kisu was having such thoughts now that Jinhong wasn't home right now. Since the incident everyone was starting to act weird in here.  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, dear, but no. I have not.", you answered while getting another wet plate from the sink. As described already, your relationship with Kisu was different and you wouldn't lie that he wasn't somewhat interesting and even attractive. It was just that you were very happy with Jinhong and didn't need anything else. Also you didn't plan on leaving the gang behind like Kisu had just implied with his words.  
You didn't even have to look at him. You could hear the smirk while he said, "But we would have so much fun, love. It's so easy to just go grab the money and run away now that nobody else is in this house. That's enough money to fly into another country, rent an apartment and live there for a year without even having to go to work. Fck Jinhong. You have me."  
You rolled your eyes at his comments and put the plate into one of the cabinets. As you turned around to grab the last plate and finally leave into your room you had a mini heart attack and tried backing away as Kisu was right in front of you, cornering you. There was something about him that seemed intimidating and superior, even though he didn't look at you in a mean way or anything. He just simply looked at you, straight into your eyes with the dark pair of his and you only escaped them as you felt his hand touch your cheek. You hadn't wanted to slap him, really, but it just came over you. Only Jinhong and Hui were allowed to touch you like that and you blamed it on your ex-boyfriend for abusing you. For a second you could see how Kisu had to compose himself again and bit down onto his lip. As a gang leader's girlfriend you had had to defend yourself pretty often already and your hit seemed strong enough to even hurt someone like Kisu who worked out pretty often. You really wanted to say sorry, because you still liked him like everybody else, but due to the current situation the word was just not coming out of your mouth.  
" _Feisty_ ", Kisu suddenly said and his eyes slowly went back to you, "I like that."  
What was suddenly going on with him? He had never acted like that before.  
"Kisu, let me go.", you said firmly as you tried to keep on holding his gaze. There was something about his eyes that was attractive, you had always thought that, but now it was only stressing you out further and making things harder.  
"But why?", he asked with a chuckle, "I can take care of you. I'm mature and I'll listen to you properly and protect you. We could be like Bonnie and Clyde", he said in a sing-sang voice and raised his arms while doing so which gave you the perfect opportunity to escape underneath them, but Kisu was just as quick-witted as you were and pulled you back. Now you felt how much stronger he actually was compared to you.  
"At the end of the whole story Bonnie and Clyde die tragically and at very young age.", you spat at him while trying to get out of his grip. Kisu, who seemed completely unfazed, nodded at you and quickly let you go, "Exactly."  
You didn't understand any of his words or behavior from head to toe as he suddenly walked past you yet being so close that you felt his body heat radiating from him. Then he closed the door behind himself. Something was clearly not right within the gang.

The incident with Kisu was the first thing you wanted to talk about with Jinhong, but he kept on saying he had had a long day and just really wanted to sleep. He didn't even want you to take care of his bruised hand so instead you took care of a hurt Hui who was more than happy about it.  
"You're very quiet today.", Hui confessed as it had been several minutes of you treating the wound on his cheek yet you hadn't said anything. In return you simply smiled at him. Could you trust him with the Kisu thing?  
"Is there something wrong?", Hui added and you could see the worry within his eyes. To you Hui was like an open book, his eyes telling so many stories all at once.  
"Something happened while you and the others were gone and I had wanted to talk to Jinhong about it.", you decided since you really trusted Hui in general, so you could trust him with this, too. The only problem was that Hui had a slight crush on Kisu.  
"You can tell me about it!", he said and smiled at you in an adorable way, but the smiled faltered due to the pain that caused his cheek.  
"It's about Kisu...", you started almost in a whisper as if you were afraid someone else or even Kisu himself would hear you. Hui raised both of his eyebrows at the mentioning of that name. You had wanted to continue as said evil suddenly spoke up.  
"Hui! What happened to your cheek?", Kisu exclaimed and came to his side. For a second there was the Kisu you knew. Kind of distant yet very caring and loving while messing up Hui's blonde hair on purpose so the younger one would get annoyed about it and try to fix it by himself. How could he possibly leave all of them behind if it seemed like he loved them so much? "The guys weren't that happy with our conditions, but we fought them!", Hui exclaimed with another happy smile and there was this small sparkle in his eyes that showed up whenever he was looking at Kisu. H _ow could you ever do this to Hui?_ , you thought to yourself while your gaze shifted over to Kisu who was congratulating him. He noticed your gaze and looked over to your for a quick second and there it was. The grin from early morning. The grin that messed with you, but not in the good and lovey-dovey way. For some odd reason it sent chills down your spine and you had to force yourself to simply get back to Hui's wound while dismissing all of Hui's questions about the story you had wanted to tell him. Hui wasn't the right person to talk about this. It would either break his heart or he wouldn't be able to believe it after how Kisu had been completely normal to him just now. It had to be Jinhong and Jinhong only. He would trust you, right?

None of this was right. You shouldn't have a gun in your hand. Jinhong hated that and wanted you from it as far away possible. You also shouldn't be standing with it in front of Jinhong and last but not least you shouldn't point it at his head like that when he had both of his hands up in the air to surrender yet you couldn't lower the gun. Whatever it was, it was forcing you. Maybe it was Kisu who was standing next to you, telling you to finally pull the trigger so you could be freed from him; from everything that seemingly pulled you down in his opinion, while the rest of the rival gang was cheering you on.  
Jinhong kept looking at you, not saying anything. Maybe he trusted you a lot, maybe he was just too scared for his life to say a word even. Your heart was aching by just pointing the gun at him and you just wanted it to stop. The words that constantly kept spilling out of Kisu's mouth got to your head and you suddenly pulled the trigger, firing the deadly shot.  
"I'm so scared.", was the only thing that left your mouth as you had woken up in Jinhong's embrace, crying while he kept on stroking your hair. The scene kept on playing in front of your eyes and your racing heart wasn't making it any better nor did they stop the tears from spilling. It was when Jinhong tightened his embrace around you and kissed you softly that you seemed to be calming down.  
"Kisu", you started after slowly catching your breath, "He's gonna kill you and kidnap me."  
Jinhong probably found your words odd as he simply told you to calm down, but you were already talking about yesterday's morning, if he wanted to hear it or not. You couldn't endure this any longer.  
"But this doesn't sound like Kisu at all.", Jinhong answered seemingly surprised. This wasn't what you had wanted to hear.  
"Do you think I'm lying?", you huffed at him and brushed a few of the tears that were left out of your face. As Jinhong tilted up your head so you'd look at him you found the warmth in his eyes that always calmed you down and reassured you that everything was going to be fine.  
"I'm just thinking about why Kisu would say such things.", Jinhong explained and the breath you had been holding escaped your mouth. For a second you had thought that he didn't believe you yet who would blame him, honestly? Jinhong and Kisu were friends since high school and you had just entered Jinhong's life only two years ago. There were so many possible motives on why you would want to make Kisu look like the bad guy, so you were more than glad that he believed you.  
"There is no possible reason he would need to betray us or take you away from me...", Jinhong thought further, bringing one hand up to your cheek as he added, "Though I know he likes you." You raised both of your eyebrows in surprise. You had only figured that out hours ago yet here was your boyfriend, already knowing it since a long time and saying it so nonchalantly as if it wouldn't have any meaning to it. You questioned him about it in curiosity.  
"He told me about it months ago.", Jinhong explained and met eyes with you, stroking your cheek with his hand that was rough from all the fighting that had occurred within the last couple of days, "Never thought he would act on it though. Brothers don't do that."  
"Aren't you jealous or something?", you questioned him after a solid minute of silence. Why wasn't he getting angry at Kisu and why had he just chuckled at your words?  
"No", Jinhong simply answered, "Because I know you would never reciprocate it even though you know you could have better with him by your side."  
You were quick to slap his arm at his words, "I wouldn't want it to be any different than like it is right now."

You weren't exactly the traitor, but that's what you felt like right now as the conversation from Kisu and you kept ringing in your head from minutes ago while you were crouching down with Hui behind the safe. You were scared, you tried defending yourself. You didn't know what else to do to in order save him and the others, was your excuse. Kisu had promised you not to hurt any of them, especially not Jinhong, if you chose to trap them and go along with Kisu's gang that he had worked on in secret since the past month. He explained to you that it hadn't been on purpose and it was really nothing against the boys, but he hated how Jinhong got to decide everything when he seemed like a kid to him; how Jinhong would never let anyone else have a say, too. He wanted to have a voice and most certainly he wanted power. Additionally he didn't like how Jinhong wanted to change them from being known for drugs to being know for guns. It was more risky to get caught by the police during drug trafficing, but you could actually build a living from it. With the gun business that was far more difficult, but manageable and safer. Jinhong had only meant well with this change. Kisu wasn't seeing the good intentions of him. So here you were, on your way to betray and leave your boyfriend for god knows how long just so him and his friends, who you considered your friends too, would be safe. He had threatened you, saying he needed you and your help or otherwise he would order his gang to shot all of them instantly when they'd arrive at the meeting point. According to the way Kisu had looked at you and how dead serious he had sounded you didn't want to test it and had complied instantly, earning a smug grin from his side as he suddenly escaped through the door as soon as the police had arrived. During the battle nobody had really noticed that Kisu was gone since everyone was too busy with not getting shot or at least not too damaged. It was only now when everything had calmed down and they had won over the police that Jeonguk suddenly came out of his hiding spot and spoke up, "Guys where's Kisu?"  
Everyone including you and Hui slowly got out of their hiding spots, scanning the room quickly in case that any officer was just playing dead. As it was confirmed that they all were dead, Changsun and Hongseob quickly started working on getting them out of this room. One of the officer had turned the emergency switch on so that every room would shut down. You knew that either you guys would get out of here by yourself and you would join Kisu or the door would be opened by the police and you'd get shot instantly. Both options felt like death to you so you were numb to the tension that grew within them. You'd rather get shot with people that you would call your family then join Kisu's gang.  
"Do you know anything regarding Kisu?", Hui asked you while everyone else was too busy with the door. The way that Hui's eyebrows furrowed together told you that he hadn't forget the day where you had wanted to tell him something that had included Kisu. In the past you had praised his attentiveness, but now you were actually cursing it. How would anyone remember such a small detail? You shook your head at him and quickly went over to the rest of them. Kisu had said you weren't supposed to tell anyone, especially not Jinhong as the leader, but it was already hard enough to pull through with this anyway. You wouldn't be able to endure his shocked face when he'd see you running over to Kisu and scary people you both had never seen before. You had to tell him, even if it would make things worse. You already felt like a betrayer.  
Jinhong didn't fight back when you pulled him away from the guys into the middle of the room so they wouldn't hear you talk to him. He kept looking at you, expectantly, as if he knew that you knew something. Maybe he could sense it.  
"I might've done something very stupid...", you mumbled now that you were realizing what all of this had meant. You should've talked to Kisu when you still were at home. You should've known that Kisu had changed because he was unsatisfied. Jinhong and Kisu were able to figure this out together if they would just properly talk to each other, you were sure about it. Inside of your mind you cursed yourself for just thinking about it now when it was way too late. There was no time now to casually sit back and chit-chat. It was about who would shoot first.  
"But I meant well!", you added quickly as you saw Jinhong's confused face and you could simply not look into his eyes anymore or at his face in general. How were you supposed to leave him?  
"Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it.", Jinhong reassured you and you felt his hand grab your cheek as ever so often so you would look up to him. You felt the tears dwell inside your eyes and instead pushed his hand away. You didn't want to look at him like this. Not when saying these things out loud to anyone for the first time.  
"I made a deal with Kisu", you started and felt some lump in your throat, making it harder to swallow and talk, "but I did it to save you. You and the boys."  
As you heard Jinhong inhale sharply you wanted to pull everything back. Maybe telling him beforehand was more hurtful than him realizing it by his own in the moment that it was happening in front of his eyes. Now it was too late. You weren't able to pull back anymore.  
"I have to join him and a new gang that he has built up by himself. If not you are all getting killed as soon as you get to the meeting point.", you quickly spoke and you feared that Jinhong hadn't heard you correctly when he just didn't say anything except for stumbling backwards once so you slowly looked up to him. You regretted it. _Everything_.  
There was anger, hurt and also fear in his eyes and expression, but it has been some time since you've seen tears dwell up in those brown eyes of his that suddenly seemed so cold.  
"You _what_? Gang? _Kisu's_ gang?!" He couldn't even form full sentences as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. You opened your mouth to say something, but he stopped you as he took the few steps back to you and grabbed your shoulders.  
"You are not going to do this! We're going to fight him and his new gang. Why does he even have an own gang? I don't understand anything of this!", Jinhong exclaimed now more loudly which woke up some of the guy's interest, but to your fortune they went back to their task: Getting out of here.  
"He didn't like how you were basically having a dictatorship. He also wanted to have a say in gang business, so he created his own one.", you explained and looked away once more. You hated yourself for thinking how plausible it was. In the movies the betrayers are all these assholes with very dark motives, yet everything that Kisu had wanted was to have a voice and more control over his job and life. Jinhong had always dismissed it. You could practically see how it slowly dawned on Jinhong, realizing that it was his mistake mostly though in your opinion you thought that maybe Kisu could've also tried to talk to Jinhong about it instead of calling drastic measures.  
"What does he need you for?", Jinhong asked in confusion and kept on shaking his head. In all honesty you didn't understand your part in here either, but you thought about Jinhong's words from earlier.  
"Because he likes me and wants to put pressure on me and you.", you explained.  
His hands slipped down from your shoulders and into your hands, grabbing them tightly as he firmly stated, "You're not going anywhere."  
You should've known that saying goodbye would only become harder now that he knew the truth. You really shouldn't have told him about it.  
"I have to."  
"No."  
"Jinhong-" And there it was. The worst case scenario that you hadn't had counted in. His lips pressed onto yours and you felt so sappy like in the books, describing it that time had stopped for a few seconds. You didn't want to let go, especially not when the salt from your and his tears mixed into the kiss, but eventually you heard the guys cheer about the door being opened before the police would be able to arrive.  
"Guys uh could you like...get some when we're home?", Cory chirped in and under any other circumstances you would've laughed at his commentary yet all you felt was more pain rise up in your chest. You wouldn't be going home with them and you wouldn't be kissing him for a very long time, maybe not even ever again.  
Cory suddenly asked you two what's wrong as everyone looked at you with concern filling their eyes. You had forgotten to whip your tears away before turning to them and now you were exposed. Jinhong was searching for an explanation and you hated yourself for having to take this chance. You took the second that he was busy to run out of the room quickly. You heard him shout after you first, followed by the rest of the members quickly. You ran down the corridor and turned to the left two times before seeing Kisu and eight guys you had never seen before across the yard, just a few meters away from the entrance. This was their meeting point.  
You took a quick second to stop and catch your breath as Kisu nodded at you, signaling you that everything was ready as you were being pulled back by your arm. You didn't have to see a face or hear a voice, only by looking at the hand you knew it was Jinhong and you quickly tried getting out of his grip, "Let me go!", you shouted at him as you saw Kisu and his gang coming nearer. According to Kisu's facial expression he seemed unpleased. Now that you had told Jinhong it wasn't going as smooth as he had probably thought it would.  
"You've heard the lady", Kisu spoke up, his eyes colder than ever, "Let her go, Jinhong."  
It wasn't until Kisu's new friends raised their guns at all of you that Jinhong's grip slowly loosened around your arm. You turned around to him for the last time and everything that his face suddenly read was hurt. The anger, the confusion: It was all gone. What was left was pure hurt. _When he was hurt, you were hurt, too._  
You knew that he was expecting you to have a plan up your sleeve, maybe even two, but this time you had to comply to Kisu's rules. You were too afraid to do anything stupid and these guys would pull the triggers. Jinhong's life was more important to you than being with him. If his well-being was secured like this, you would have to live with it from now on.  
Your gaze dropped as shock mixed into Jinhong's facial expression, realizing that you were seriously pulling through with this as you were walking the few steps backwards to Kisu. As you arrived at their side you quickly hid behind him. Not because you felt safe behind him like how you sometimes had done with Jinhong when you had met dangerous gangs, but so that he wouldn't have to look at you anymore.  
"Do you have the money and the drugs like we've planned it?", Kisu asked as his members slowly took their guns down. The boys exchanged confused glances before Hui spoke up, "We didn't know we were talking and trading with you, Kisu!" You bit onto your lower lip. Next to Jinhong you felt most sorry for Hui. He really liked him. Hui basically looked up to him. Everything that Kisu did, in his eyes, was right and perfect. You couldn't even imagine how destroyed Hui's perfect image of Kisu was right now.  
"The deal is broken under those circumstances.", Jinhong explained and the others started backing him up, saying that they had thought they had been talking with someone else all this time and he was basically betraying them. For a second it was quiet on the battlefield as Kisu seemed to be thinking about his next move, until you regretted standing behind him as he pulled you in front of him. Just a second later you felt the cold metal of his gun being pressed into your left temple, your heart quickening up its pace within seconds. You were scared for life. Kisu wasn't a murderer, but you didn't doubt for a second that he might eventually pull the trigger just out of rage and hate if Jinhong didn't react in the way that Kisu wanted him to.  
"Cash and drugs now or I'll destroy her pretty face.", he threatened and you felt a shiver run down your spine as his voice was coming out right next to your ear. It wasn't to your surprise that Jinhong reacted instantly. You had been in such a situation multiple times already and whatever it was that the other gang wanted from him, he gave it to them - which, today, wasn't necessarily good.  
Jinhong instantly demanded the bag that was in Hongseob's hands and even the youngest acted quickly. With slow steps Jinhong came towards you and Kisu while the members raised their guns at him again. You weren't quite sure if Jinhong chose to ignore it or if he simply hadn't realized it as he kept on looking at you, even as he placed the bag next to Kisu. Said one motioned one of the members to check on the bag, counting the money and the small green and white bags which had always smelled like absolute shit to you. As a redhead confirmed the fitting amount they had ordered you felt Kisu's hand on your chin as he turned your face to the side. You started squirming, but it was no use as his grip got tighter while he roughly pressed his lips onto yours. As he parted from you seconds later with a satisfied sigh your whole view on Kisu changed for the worse. You had understood his motives and his hurt until now and you still called him the Kisu that was secretly loving and caring towards everyone, but this person who had forced a kiss on you just now wasn't the Kisu from a few months ago. This was a new person.  
You didn't dare to look up at Jinhong, especially when you saw how he had the hand that wasn't holding his gun balled into a fist.  
Suddenly everything happened so quickly. Kisu had pushed you to the side onto the concrete and you heard one shot, then another one before a whole gunfire started resonating and everything you could do was lay on the ground, your hands above your head like how you had learned to save yourself from an earthquake or school shooting. There were countless scenarios playing inside your head. Who had fired the first shot? Was someone dead? Heavily injured? Would someone suddenly remember you laying on the ground and just randomly shot you into your head? Was Jinhong still alive? Countless of pictures were playing inside of your head and you decided that the worst one would be Jinhong being dead, definitely.  
You couldn't help it but to look up from the concrete despite your limbs aching from the impact when you had hit the hard ground. And there he was. Your boyfriend, still standing while Kisu was yelling something at his gang that started running away, taking the bag of money and drugs with them. It was one against one now as the boys were lying on the ground or trying to hold each other up.  
You heaved yourself up to be able to take in more of the scene as you saw blood already dripping out of Jinhong's mouth while Kisu had suffered several shots according to the holes and the blood on his clothes and the way he was halfway leaning onto the ground due to his legs not being able to support him anymore. It didn't look good for any of them, to be fair. Jinhong started limping towards Kisu who held up his gun, aiming at Jinhong once more. You started panicking and got up fully, only to see that even though Kisu pulled the trigger multiple times there was no shot being fired. It was empty.  
There was a pained expression on Kisu's face as he threw the gun away in an angry manner. Jinhong crouched down in front of him, only to fall onto his knees, too. They both looked miserable and if you would've entered the scene just now you would have thought that these were two friends sitting together, barely having it made alive in a gang fight.  
"The betrayer was betrayed.", you heard Kisu say with a sad grimace as you walked over to them since it seemed like there was no more danger coming from him. Instantly your knees pulled you down to fall next to Jinhong, not really hugging him to cause any more pain or damage to his wounds but wrapping your arms around his neck. And suddenly there were tears streaming down your face as you felt how shallow his breathing actually was. You knew that he wasn't the only one who was hurt, but he was far from being okay. If you were being honest to yourself this was probably the worst state he had ever been in since you had met him.  
"Guys! I need your help!", you shouted to Jeonguk and Changsun who were the only ones still standing. With quickened steps they walked over to you.  
You didn't know if it was the reason that they had known each other for way longer or if it was part of the loyalty that Jeonguk pulled Kisu up from the ground and threw one of his arms around his shoulders. He had betrayed them and the huge majority of them were injured because of Kisu yet Jeonguk was helping out as he was walking over to the others.  
Changsun advised you to sit in front of Jinhong and grab his shoulders while he himself hooked his arms underneath Jinhong's simultaneously. He wanted to pull him up from the ground when it happened. Without a sound, any last goodbye or anything else that you could possibly think of Jinhong suddenly collapsed against you. It was different from any other time, like last time when Hui had called you over to help them out. He had been much lighter than now and had felt different - and most importantly you had felt him breathe against your chest.  
You reacted quickly as if you were working on a stranger at the hospital. You accurately laid Jinhong onto the ground and started applying chest compression on him, imaging that you were still doing your apprenticeship and this was just a dummy used to pass the test yet whenever you glanced away from your hands and back to Jinhong's face with its pale cheeks and blood-stained lips, tears came over you and they only made you weaker.  
"Fck...", you heard Changsun say under his breath as he probably had slowly understood what was going on and why you had pulled Jinhong out of his grip.  
Changsun pushed your hands away and started going with way more force than you would ever be able to gather right now.  
"We need to work together!", Changsun said each word between every compression that he was giving, "Remember how you taught us! After thirty compressions you give him some air." You had totally forgotten about that part as you weren't able to think clearly. You hadn't even realized the others joining you, both injured and not, gathering around you three with gasps except for Jeonguk and Kisu. You couldn't care less about how Kisu was feeling right now and how you would handle the future from now on. Right now you were only thankful for Changsun who was thinking so rational. As Changsun had counted the last five chest compressions out loud you seated yourself next to Jinhong's face. How could he look so peaceful? You were sleeping next to him for over two years now and were almost convinced he was really just sleeping, when Changsun pulled you out of your thought by saying _thirty._  
You bent down and connected Jinhong's and your lips without a second thought despite seeing the blood on them. It tasted terrible and his lips were cold, but you kept on telling yourself that this would bring him back. Your supervisor had once said that if people got help quickly the worst damage such as brain damage was able to be prevented and there was a high chance they would actually come back.  
You were already at your third round and Jinhong was still not moving the slightest. You started panicking despite feeling somebody's hand on your shoulder, probably trying to comfort you. You couldn't care less right now. Your boyfriend was dying right in front of you and you, a freaking nurse, couldn't protect him.

"I'd like us to be like Bonnie and Clyde.", he randomly said after getting out of the cinema, grabbing your hands as the cold evening was running chills down your spine. You chuckled at his words, "Hong...they died at the end of the movie!" and looked up to him, seeing his boyish grin appear after your complaint.  
"But they died together and had been through the worst things together! Everything was done together. Isn't that just really romantic?"  
Now you couldn't help but to laugh at his words as you were waiting at a crossroad, "I don't think planning a heist and killing cops is that romantic."  
Then your thoughts suddenly went back to a few days ago. You were still not used to it, especially when you looked at his face that seemed so innocent and cute to you. How could someone like him be a leader of a gang? How had he killed multiple people already?  
"Oh I forgot, _gang leader_.", you emphasized the last words as you walked over to his car, "You're actually into these scary things. My bad."  
As you got into the car Jinhong rolled his eyes at you in the driver's seat, but couldn't hide his grin.  
"So...?", he questioned as he looked at you with one of his hands outstretched.  
"So...?", you mimicked him.  
"Will you be my Bonnie?", he asked and for a second you could see a slight shyness graze over his features. Your heart was leaping in your chest as you two were still very early into the relationship and you had only eyes for him. Hearing something like that made your cheeks burn, but you confidently took his hand, "If you will be my Clyde."  
"Gladly." 


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they save him?

Ever since Kisu had been kicked out of the gang the whole atmosphere within the apartment and between the six boys had been different. Even though it was clear why Kisu had been forced to leave the gang despite his both written and verbal apology you felt how the remaining boys were still suffering. They had decided on this unanimously which would have made you proud if it would've been for anything else. For once they had decided on something together and stood they ground. They already looked sad when they had to let go off him, but nobody pulled him back or ran after him. It saddened you that their bond only had gotten stronger after a member was gone and you wished to be able to turn back time so you could convince Kisu to talk it out with Jinhong. The friendship these 7 people had shared had been truly something and now it was destroyed by something that most probably could have been fixed.   
You were completely lost in your thoughts and jumped in surprise as someone had poked your side. Out of instinct you were expecting your boyfriend, but then you remembered the last events and were greeted by a smiling Hongseob. During the last couple of days he had been the one who had tried to cheer everyone up despite having to process all of the events, too. It was almost heart warming how little he cared about himself and how he made his member's well-being top priority, including you. He was always the one asking you if you'd need a hand, if you'd want to do something together or if you'd want to talk about what had happened. He was very caring and you felt once more even more grateful to have been able to become part of their little family.   
"What are you cooking?", Hongseob asked curiously while glancing at the pot in front of you on the stove, watching as you mixed another few vegetables into the boiling soup. "Soup, for the third time this week, because _someone_ just can't run errands.", you teased him as you put the lid onto the pot. Each of the members had certain tasks that they were supposed to fulfill so that everything would go smoothly and it was Hongseob's and Jinhong's task to go grocery shopping. Looking at the circumstances he had to do this alone, but he was just too lazy to drive into the city. You know he was aware of the fact that he would have to sooner or later, but it seemed like he was trying to push it back for as long as you could still create any meals with the few ingredients you had at home.   
Hongseob rolled his eyes as he finally gave in with a short sigh and took the post-it from the fridge, reading it out loud so you could check if there was something missing since you had already written it several days ago.   
"Eggs and cucumber! I just used the last ones!", you quickly added as Hongseob was almost out of the door, hoping that he had heard you and would bring the items with him. As you heard the door _click_ behind him silence spread itself out within the room again and felt like it was laying onto your shoulders that were already heavy enough to begin with. Before the past events the apartment had been so lively. There was laughter, there was yelling, fighting over silly things and most importantly there was a lot of running through the rooms going on. And now? Now each of them was either sitting in their room recovering from the worst attack they had witnessed within the last years while Cory and Jeonguk were out to fulfill a customer's order located hours away from the busy city you lived in. You had enjoyed being here way more than being home alone, but the tables had turned. Despite your apartment being just as cold and lonely as the gang's one at least you didn't feel the heaviness clinging onto your whole body. Going home in the evening was something you barely used to do anymore and you practically lived in the dorm with them. Now it felt like you were finishing work and stripping off all the negative vibes and feelings as soon as you entered your apartment. There were days were you even didn't want to head to this particular house after your classes and just continuing to drive instead of turning right, but you couldn't leave the guys hanging like that just so that the weight would be taken off of your shoulders and you would feel a little better. Who would cook for them? Who would get the bloodstains out of their clothes? Who would take care of their wounds when they couldnt? Who would take care of these silly boys if not you? Exactly. _Nobody_.

You let out a sigh as you threw yourself onto the bed. A sigh out of relief as everyone was fast asleep tonight. There had been nights where you had had to take care of one of the members, especially Hongseob and Hui since these two were particulary close to Jinhong. They were having the same struggles as you. Images of the past event had burned itself into their brain and they were constantly worried about him. It wasn't unusual that you would go to bed at 3AM or even 4AM - and even then your mind would still be so active that it was impossible to get rest.   
Carefully in order not to wake him up since the clock had just passed the midnight mark you cuddled up to him, burying your head between the junction of his neck and shoulders as you still couldn't lay your head on his chest due to the pain that would arise. Additionally you didn't want to put anymore pressure onto his chest and the bandage around his torso was making it uncomfortable anyway. To your disappointment you realized that he wasn't actually sleeping, just resting, as your name left his lips in a low whisper.   
"Hey", you greeted him with a smile. It wasn't often that you were hearing his voice within the last few days. He was constantly zoning in and out due the medication he had to take and the pain that was left in his limbs. He had went from one of the most talkative people you had ever known to the most silent one which added a lot to the heavy atmosphere in the dorm that you just weren't used to. You had to admit that you really missed his energetic personality and the times where he wouldn't stop talking even when you were trying to fall asleep. Sometimes he had been so happy about a place you two had went to or a thing you did, that he just wouldn't shut up about it even when you kept telling him you needed to get up early. It was adorable, now that you thought about it - and you missed it. You didn't want to be negative though but to be thankful only. It was a gift that he was still with you thinking about how his blood had stained your hands as you tried bringing him back to life. The chances of him dying had been higher than him still being with you, laying next to you in bed ever again, breathing next to you.   
Hot tears ran down your cheeks as you did like Changsun told you to, calling the hospital that you worked in to get an ambulance. You told him that they were most probably not going to save him since the new law said that gang members weren't supposed to be helped in order to hopefully reduce the rate of crime in the country, but the boys had come up with a great idea. If all of them except for you would hide with the guns, then nobody would find out that this had happened through a gang fight. It might also have been a simple attack.   
_Your voice was shaky as you spoke to the other end of the line while Hui was mouthing to you what to say. You knew the steps of an emergency call by heart. You were supposed to as a nurse, but you were in a state of both shock and panic that it felt like this had been the hardest phone call ever in your entire life, as if it was the first time you had ever had to do such a call. You were lucky that the other end of the line recognized you as you had given him your ID. He sent an ambulance instantly, promising you that the rate of him coming back to life was actually higher than you thought and sending you one of your closest co-workers on the way. The terrible thing was that, as already mentioned, you were a nurse. A good one training to become a doctor and you knew that the rate of him coming back to life was low. There was no point in lying to you, even though your co-worker had had go intentions. You knew exactly what was going on._  
 _The lie kept on ringing in your head as you watched your three co-workers trying to reanimate him for the fourth time already on the way to the hospital. You hated yourself for being no use. You hated yourself for being so weak as you couldn't take it anymore and crouched down onto the ground in front of the stretcher. Your closest co-worker called out your name, but it was all so blurry around you and went completely silent until she was next to you, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder._  
 _"He will come back.", she stated firmly. It wasn't like a lie, but more like a promise this time. She was determined. You knew you shouldn't be saying this nor even thinking about this, but it was unlikely he would be coming back after four freaking tries. Miracles happened, but you weren't the luckiest person alive and neither was he. Too many times had it been a close call and you kept on telling him if he should just stop this whole gang business, for you and for himself, but he refused to and now it was costing him his life._  
 _"He won't be coming back.", you said back to her as you kept on shaking your head, pushing her away to get some space. Afterwards you felt sorry for doing so, but you felt like you were suffocating when someone was touching you, as if all the air had been kicked and forced out of your lungs._  
 _"Then there is only this one last thing we can do.", one of the doctors of your hospital said as he opened one of the drawers behind him. You got to your feet quickly yet almost lost balanced and had to support yourself on the stretcher as your knees already weak. You heard the other nurse take in a sharp breath and you looked back to the doctor in curiosity. Your eyes widened. Adrenaline. Giving an adrenaline injection was really the last final step any doctor would perform on a patient if the other methods hadn't worked out. It felt so finalizing to watch him remove the cap from the tip of the syringe, because you knew this was the last thing they could try to do. If this wouldn't bring him back nothing would._  
 _It was due to your co-worker that you didn't need to see the syringe being injected right into his heart as she had quickly turned you around to her by your arm, advising you not to look until she allowed you to do so seconds later. You were thankful that next to all of the disturbing and traumatizing images that had been created today there was one of the worst ones not being carved into your memory._  
 _As you turned back to him you couldn't help it but to keep on staring at his face that had gotten even paler since you had entered the ambulance. It was as if you were thinking it might push him to come back to life since you knew he felt uncomfortable being stared at. Maybe if you just kept on staring he'd get so uncomfortable he'd wake up. It had to work, right? He would wake up and cutely complain about you teasing him like that._  
 _An all too familiar beeping sound filled the room from the heart monitor and the constant flat line suddenly turned into waves. You almost couldn't believe your eyes nor your ears while the doctor and the other nurse congratulated themselves, saying that this one had been a tough one. Your other co-worker suddenly pulled you into a tight hug and you simultaneously grabbed Jinhong's hand, giving it a tight squeeze for a few seconds. He was a miracle._   
You opened your eyes again as you felt his warm hand resting against your cheek, giving you the comfort you needed after having thought back to the day he almost died for what felt like the hundredths time. You often zoned out when preparing dinner and, without your choice, the terrifying evening was constantly repeating inside your head like a broken record. You had this terrible habit of thinking about _what if_ s while other people where just happy that these what ifs that they hadn't thought about yet hadn't happened. What if he would've died? What if the boys hadn't told you to at least try and call an ambulance? How would the boys feel now? What would _you even do_?   
"Stop thinking about it. Just go to sleep.", Jinhong mumbled, knowing you better than anyone else. It was when you had visited him an evening later in the hospital that you had broken down next to his bed at the sight of him looking so weak. You had told him that you couldn't stop thinking of the possible outcomes and that life had taken a 180 degree turn within seconds. If someone would have told you two weeks ago that your boyfriend would go through a serious near-death experience you would have laughed at that person. Jinhong had suffered a lot of slight near-death experiences in the past, or almost ones, but he was way too good to almost get killed, right?   
"I'm trying.", you answered truthfully. You really were, but this was the only thing inside of your head. You had even dreamt about it multiple times already and could barely concentrate in class so you had been skipping since the past four days. It was no use to attend if the only thing you saw flashing before your eyes and through your mind, whether with opened or closed eyes, how your love fell against you lifelessly. You knew that you should be giving yourself some more time to get better and erase the image out of your head since it was only so fresh, but you weren't sure if this was something that was even going to be erased out of your head ever.   
"I'll get some fresh air, I think.", you told him like you did every night for the past days and sat up. To your surprise this time Jinhong was quick and strong enough to grab one of your arms, motioning you to come closer with his unoccupied hand so you followed suit, wondering what he wanted from you. Usually he would either tell you to be careful or be asleep already.  
Before you could ask him anything else he cupped your face with both of his hands, planting a sweet kiss onto your lips. You hadn't kiss very often since he had gotten out of the hospital since he said the movement was both hurting him and very exhausting. If anything you only exchanged small pecks throughout the day whenever you came into his room or he was too stubborn and went into the kitchen to join you. This time it felt like a serious kiss, lasting longer and feeling stronger so you couldn't help it but to smile against his lips. It calmed you down and made you not think about the scene in the ambulance for the seconds the kiss lasted.   
"Stay.", Jinhong requested against your lips as you had barely put space between you two, his eyes still closed. Now that you felt calmer you thought that maybe today would mark the first night you wouldn't have to go out and get some fresh air in order to fall asleep anytime soon, not even next to him. Usually what you read on the internet about your love sleeping next to you reduces anxiety and makes you calmer so couples sleep more easily was true, but since the incident your mind was so worked up and at its peak 24/7 that his presence wasn't having the calming effect on you that you had been used to. "Then kiss me again.", you suggested. You weren't sure if he was already strong enough to do so or if it would exhaust him further, but your worries died down instantly as he pressed his lips against yours once more, feeling his smile you had missed as you were seeing it rarely these days.   
"Stay.", he repeated, looking at you with those deep brown eyes that had drawn you into him. It was like whenever he caught your eyes you couldn't look away or get out of it so you decided to comply to his request and got back to your new favorite spot, falling asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a second part to the oneshot out of boredom today, because there are still so many ideas left in my head and I'm thinking about turning this into a small series, because I'm already writing two other fanficitons. If there is anything you would like to hear or see in this possible fanfiction, leave a comment! I'll look at it and see what I could possibly add.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3

Roughly a year, maybe ten months to be on spot, had passed since the incident with Kisu had taken place last year. Even though so much time was now in between the event and today you couldn't help but to notice that the strange and new atmosphere that had developed itself in the beginning had never vanished or lessened. In fact, it had gotten more heavy and heated between the members way more often than you would wish to admit. They constantly fought instead of deciding things together or understanding each other's reasoning. They randomly took on jobs on their own (most of the time Jeonguk and Jinhong) or just in pairs (most often Hongseob with Changsun) while you rarely saw them do anything as all 6.  
Around last month you had grown so uncomfortable within the dorm and the destroyed friendships that you told Jinhong you would be leaving the dorm during the following day, but of course he had been able to coax you back within hours with both his sweet kisses and words. He had promised you to change the atmosphere within the dorm and had even talked to the boys, but those had not been willing to change their behavior, saying _Everything is fine between us!_ and _We're not ignoring each other or are awkward_ when it was clear it was not and they were.  
Today was the final straw that knocked you out of it all. It was when you were entering the kitchen after grocery shopping, since Hongseob had been out with Changsun in god knows where, that you were seeing the former best friends fight with each other.  
"You're doing everything on your own!", a very agitated Hongseob yelled and got out of his seat at the kitchen's table. Jinhong on the other hand, who was leaning against the fridge, suddenly got very quiet and only looked at his friend, eyes widening as Hongseob got closer in an unusual threatening way. The youngest was one of the most patient and kindest people you had ever met 'til this day. What had happened between the two? Was it something that messed with him so much today or had it happened in secret right in front of your eyes during the past months?  
" _You!_ ", Hongseob yelled at the older one in a threatening manner, "Jeonguk! You do everything on your own and never count us in!"  
You kept on leaning against the doorframe since none of the boys had noticed you yet and decided to keep on listening. Hongseob had been the one who was always either pairing himself up with Changsun or not going out at all. Why was he blaming Jinhong out of sudden for not doing any work together since a couple of months already?  
"Because you're always gone!", Jinhong tried to yell back, but his voice was getting hoarse. You assumed that your boyfriend had been yelling at him since some time already and now Hongseob was getting back at him. You shook your head to yourself and were already beginning to judge him when you saw slight tears prick at his brown eyes. Hongseob was important to him and it was hurting him. He was way more sensitive natured than he loved to show, yet sometimes you caught him. You weren't sure if Hongseob hadn't noticed it or was simply ignoring it.  
"Since nothing's working out whenever it's all 6 of us together.", Hongseob now said a little less louder than before as he was right in front of Jinhong, "Changsun and I grew tired of it and decided to take matters into our own hands."  
Jinhong now had to look down at Hongseob to meet his eyes due to their height difference, but he wasn't saying anything. He just kept on looking at him and you saw pure guilt tracing his features. You felt like it wasn't fair, since they all had messed their friendship up together. You could barely see Jinhong be so hurt, but you also knew that you shouldn't be interrupting their argument. It was hard, but you knew they exactly needed this and deep down Hongseob didn't have any bad motives. He would never hurt Jinhong on purpose.  
"Are you not going to say anything?", Hongseob questioned him and you heard how he was actually trying to hold back to not yell at him again. To you it seemed like he was getting angry at Jinhong for not getting angry enough, for showing zero reaction. You knew it was because otherwise he would burst out into different feeling all at once and yell and cry at the same time, which was the last thing he'd enjoy.  
"I don't know what to say...", Jinhong drew out with a sigh. Honestly, you might have been biased, but you could understand him. He had tried to change their friendship for the better within the past weeks, but none of them had reacted to his tries in any positive way except for growing further from each other. He had tried his best. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to _say_?  
Hongseob threw up his hands in the air and laughed in a light-hearted way, "You never know what to say, huh?"  
Jinhong's tears had vanished by now and there was a mixture of hurt and anger readable on his face while his hands were suddenly balled to fists. You only hoped that they wouldn't get physical like the majority of the boys had since Kisu left. It was like men in this house were settling their disagreements by randomly hitting each other's faces. Surprisingly they had been more calm after those physical fights in comparison to when they had been forced to simply talk to each other with your help. Jinhong and Hongseob on the other hand had never hit each other and you wanted it to stay like that. These two boys had grown up together and loved each other dearly. It couldn't end like this.  
"It's not easy being a leader.", Jinhong started, but Hongseob was interrupting him already with words that you were sure had been sharp enough to seriously hit something deep within your boyfriend, "You're not even being a leader."  
Hongseob's words weren't trying to make fun of him. He was now looking at his older friend in the most serious way that the actually soft facial expressions of his probably could ever do.  
Jinhong suddenly just swallowed hard and looked away, unfortunately noticing you as his glazing eyes widened. Caught like a dear in the headlights you didn't move an inch and just kept looking at him until Hongseob followed his attentive gaze, stopping at your sight, too. Maybe it was your sad expression that Hongseob's eyes softened again, but you didn't think about it that much. You were only grateful he looked less mean and scary. All three of you had been together the majority of school and seeing him like that was a little scary to you, too. Together with Hui he was the most soft-hearted person you knew. You had been sure he wouldn't even be able to look at someone so seriously or mean, but here he was proving you wrong.  
"You're back.", Hongseob said with a slight stutter, obvious that he didn't really know how to start the conversation, "Since when?", he quickly added and rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was embarrassed that you might have seen the fight between the two and knew himself that it had been both their faults. Jinhong on the other hand kept on looking down, supposedly at his feet. What was he thinking about?  
"You two fought.", you simply stated and suddenly felt the urgue to do something after your confession so you put your bag filled with fresh and packed groceries onto the counter next to the fridge. Before you could greet Jinhong who was still standing on the other side of said fridge he opened one of its doors and pushed past you to get to your bag, starting to fill the fridge with content.  
"Oh thank you", you said after a few seconds of just staring at his constant moving form, surprised that he was doing the work voluntarily. Usually you would ask him for help with those things that were a little heavier to carry and even though he always got up to help you anyways he loved to complain in this cute way of his own, either mumbling your name or resting his head against your shoulders while mumbling _Let someone else do it_. Now he was taking each item and putting it perfectly into its place as if it was the most important thing he would have to do this month, eyes never moving from eggs, cucumbers and noodles. He wasn't saying anything neither meeting you or Hongseob's gaze.  
You exchanged looks with Hongseob and said one quickly nodded at you before dismissing himself, quickly bidding _Good night_ to the both of you. The second the door was closed behind him you spoke up, "What's wrong?"  
Similar to his best friend a few moments ago Jinhong either didn't notice your words or simply ignored them as he kept on stuffing the items you had bought into fridge, almost being finished. Not enduring this any further you took the opportunity as he had turned to the side to grab a milk carton to push past him and the opened fridge. As he turned back to put the carton into the fridge you were standing in his way, ruining his routine. Even now he was trying not to meet your eyes.  
Grabbing the milk carton out of his hands you placed it into the fridge by yourself before closing it and turning back to Jinhong, resting against the fridge in order for him to not be able to continue further.  
"Did I do something?", you questioned. You didn't remember doing anything wrong, but it didn't hurt to ask, right? Jinhong on the other hand quickly shook his head and met your eyes for a brief second before he went back to staring at his feet. The second had been enough for you to noticed how glazed his eyes were by now. You felt your heart literally swell up within your chest.  
_If he was sad, you were sad too._  
"Please talk to me.", you cooed as you pulled him closer to you by gently taking his hands with yours. To your surprise he answered by hugging you tightly. Your eyes widened for a second before you adjusted and put your arms around his broader frame. You were thinking about what to say to him or if to say anything at all when his body suddenly started shaking underneath your touch and you felt his hot tears drip onto your neck.  
Overwhelmed was probably what you would describe your state in that particular situation. You knew Jinhong was sensitive. You knew that he was thinking a lot about what people said to him or thought about him, but it had been months since he had cried - or at least cried in front of you. He wasn't someone who cried for anything so it meant that something was hurting him so much that he just couldn't express it in any other way.  
You don't know how long you had stood there, eventually leaning against the fridge after a couple of minutes to support the taller man's weight against yours. You had decided to not say anything and simply stroke his back until he might open up to you by himself.  
"It's just too much to handle right now.", Jinhong started as he had pulled away slightly so you could take a look at his face. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, voice hoarse and dry. Instinctively you reached up your hand to brush one of his cheeks, hoping that it would sooth him a little.  
"Hongseob told me I'm not being a leader...not what a leader should be like and honestly, he's right.", he explained further while still not meeting your eyes, resting his hand that on yours that was touching his cheek for a second to appreciate your gesture, "The current situation is my fault."  
You had to admit that you agreed with Hongseob's words on some point. You always had felt like the responsibilities and weight that a leader must carry were too much for a personality like Jinhong, but he loved doing it and to be called a leader. Also his type of personality wasn't that much one of a follower either. It wasn't easy to put him into a category, but that didn't mean that the messed up friendship and partnership was entirely his fault. Each and everyone had their small fault within this big mess, not a leader only.  
"It's not entirely your fault. Each of you took part in it.", you quickly interrupted him and for the first time you had stepped a foot into this home today he locked eyes with you. "You may not have been the best leader, but a leader can only grow if the people he wants to lead are willing to be lead well.", you spoke further as he seemed to be listening to you, "If the others would try to stick together again as a unit you could try to lead said unit, but this is somehow not happening. You can't lead a broken unit. They won't want to be lead."  
It seemed like in his tired and exhausted mind it took Jinhong a couple of more seconds to comprehend what you were even saying to him before he slightly nodded, saying that you might be right.  
"I _am_ right.", you corrected him with a slight smile as you placed your other hand that you had supported you against the counter on his other cheek, pulling his face further down to yours.  
"Let's talk to the boys tomorrow, okay?" He didn't answer you right away, but after a few seconds he nodded at you and captured your lips between his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel in the making! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first oneshot I have ever written!  
> The ending is very open so I am thinking about writing a second or even third part. There is a lot in my head for this right now, actually! Let me know in the comments what you'd think about it and also: Do you think they were able to save Jinhong?


End file.
